


Mixtape

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Just A Boy [1]
Category: Everybody Else (Band), Hanson (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Brothers, Drabble, F/M, Family, Heartbreak, M/M, Male Slash, Marijuana, Mixtape, Shout It Out Era, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac tries to get over an ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixtape

**Author's Note:**

> Zac groaned to himself as he listened to his wife nagging him about things he had to do for her today. It was some big family event that he really wasn't even all that looking forward to, yet he came to it with her. He did everything she wanted like always. Rolling his eyes as they got out of the car he went to the back and helped Shepherd out as she got Junia. If he was honest with himself the kids were the only reason he was staying anymore.

Going inside his parents new house he watched as Kate walked into the kitchen still carrying their daughter on her hip and Shepherd ran off to find Taylor and Natalie's kids to play with. Shaking his head he headed towards the bathroom. He knew he would find Taylor there.

Reaching the bathroom Zac turned the knob. Walking inside he smirked seeing Taylor sitting in the floor a joint in his hand, "You know if my mom walks by the bathroom anytime soon your ass is dead," Zac laughed as he sat down beside Taylor and took the joint taking a drag off of it. He needed it to calm his nerves.

"Yeah and you are in here with me so I guess your ass would be dead too," Taylor muttered as he felt Zac take the joint from him and soon take a drag. Stealing it back Taylor rolled his eyes, "Make your own," he said as he pointed to his stash that was behind him on the sink.

Making a face at Taylor's words Zac stood up quickly and made his own joint before sitting on the floor again. Kate hated when he smoked or got high. Hell so did his mom but today he didn't care. Today he had, had enough of making everyone happy, "He ended things," Zac muttered as he looked at Taylor.

Taylor stared at Zac for a moment, "Carrick?" he asked though he know that was exactly who Zac meant. Zac had been involved with Carrick on and off since 2007. Whenever things got bad with Kate he would just call Carrick up and Carrick always happily got on the plane to Tulsa to visit Zac. To have secret rendezvous with Zac.

Nodding his head Zac took a long drag from the joint, "He got tired of me only calling him when Kate and I were having troubles," Zac laughed bitterly. "He said he was feeling like I was using him," he shrugged. He could understand where Carrick was coming from though and maybe just maybe he had a point. Maybe Zac was using him but he just wasn't ready to leave Kate. He wasn't ready to admit to the world or the rest of his family that he was gay.

"I'm sorry," Taylor frowned. He knew if Alex ever did that to him he would be devastated. Though luckily Alex understood where he was coming from by wanting to remain in the closet and keep things discreet.

Zac shrugged, "Don't be," he said as he chewed on his lips. It was quite funny but he never had planned on this when he started his affair. Falling in love with Carrick but still being too chicken shit to do anything about it. "At least I still have one good thing of him left," Zac smirked. Just last week Carrick had bought him a mixtape. A late birthday present he had called it. Zac planned to get stoned and listen to it when he had the time and Kate wasn't around.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Taylor asked curiously as he finished his first joint and soon stood up rolling another.

"A mixtape," Zac confessed as he watched his older brother. "He always did make the best though he never made one for me until last week. I always asked but he would come up with some dumb excuse. I don't know what made him change his mind," Zac shrugged. "I plan on getting stoned and listening to whenever the witch isn't around."

"The witch..oh Zaccy if only Kate could hear what you call her when she is not around," Taylor said shaking his head. Sitting back down beside his brother he furrowed his brows. "Maybe we can get stoned together and listen to it. I mean you have been known to cry when you are high before," Taylor laughed.

"I only cried because we had been watching that one Patrick Swayze movie. The one where he was a ghost," Zac said defending his actions as he laughed some. "Also I will have to pass on your offer. Listening to it alone is something I just want to do. To have closure," he said sighing. Closure was one thing he hated but he knew he needed it even if he didn't want this chapter of his book to end. Heck he didn't want Carrick gone from his book at all but now he was. He had fucked everything up.


End file.
